Harry's First Words
by TheBoy1004
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Harry says his first words!


Harry's First Words

Lily Potter was having tea with Sirius Black. Remus was in the bathroom. Peter was having a chat with Voldemort (he told them, much to their dismay). James was probably doing something romantic, as it was Valentine's Day. Guess wizards also celebrate. Lily was not having tea, rather feeding Harry, who was having a rather big fuss, when she heard a knock on the door. It was an owl, who had a letter, from a muggle. Lily wondered why owls were delivering muggle mail, but she opened up the letter anyways.

_Dear Lily the Freak,_

_Have a freakishly happy Valentine's day!_

_Love,_

_Your sister_

"Aww, Tuney, you're so nice!" said Lily sarcastically. Sirius read this and began laughing hysterically.

"Shut up, Sirius!" Lily hissed. "It's not funny!"

"Tuney so nice!" said a very childish voice. Sirius immediately stopped laughing.

"What the-"

"Who said that?" said a very worried Remus. "That had better not been-"

"Tuney so nice!"

"HARRY, NO! TUNEY IS THE ENEMY! WE DO NOT SAY SHE IS SO NICE!" Sirius yelled out. Harry did not seem to listen, as he had immense pride that he had said his first words. Lily began fretting. Remus was laughing hysterically for an unknown reason. James was going to come any minute and he was going to hear Harry saying that a muggle was nice.

"Lily, we must do something!" Remus said in between giggles.

"How?"

"PUT HIM TO SLEEP!" said Sirius happily.

"Excellent! Harry, it's okay, go to sleep…"

It was no use. Harry was overly hyper. James had opened the door and saw the horrific scene before him.

"Shut up, Moony," James said. "What in the world is so funny?"

"TUNEY SO NICE!" Harry yelled, who was now trying to hobble to James.

"Hang on, what did Harry just say?"

"TUNEY SO NICE!"

Lily had now hidden under the sofa, where she was easily spotted because of her red hair.

"LILY!" James yelled. "WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN TEACHING HARRY?!"

"Nothing!" Lily replied. Then James saw it. The note.

"What's this?" James said.

"Nothing!"

"Padfoot, tell me what happened here."James cried over Harrys repeated shouts of "TUNEY SO NICE!"

"Well, Evans here-"

"BLACK, I WILL KILL YOU! I AM NOT AN EVANS ANYMORE, I'M A POTTER!" James beamed as he remembered that they were married.

"_Potter,_ here said that her sister was so nice. Harry was inspired to start yelling this out." Sirius said.

"Lily, watch your mouth in front of Harry," James said. Sirius was mad because he wanted to see a classic James-Lily fight. Sirius and Harry were both yelling, and Remus was still laughing. Lily was angry at James, but the fact of having Sirius happy was too much to bear.

"TUNEY SO NICE!" Harry yelled out, then started wailing because he had fallen. Lily rushed over to his aid, while James was fuming.

"His first words were about a _muggle?_" James whimpered. Harry stopped wailing and began laughing.

"James, calm down…" said Remus, who had finally stopped his serious case of the giggles. Unfortunately, Harry heard this.

"James calm down!" Harry cried. James and Remus groaned. Now Harry was calling James by his name instead of "Daddy". Lily found this funny and laughed with Sirius. Harry continued to say his new words. Remus also laughed.

"Where's Wormtail?" James asked to his gang of gigglers. Everybody stopped laughing and looked at James incredulously.

"He's with Voldemort, mate." said Sirius. Harry found Sirius' seriousness very funny and began saying "Tuney so nice" and "James calm down" in between his giggles. Lily decided that Harry had enough for the day and put him in a crib that she conjured. Harry fell asleep, much to Remus' dismay. He was beginning to like the child a lot, when he scolded James.

"WORMTAIL!" James yelled. Harry heard this and began adding Wormtail to his learnt words.

"Womtal so nice…" said a quiet voice, that was Harry.

"NO! HARRY, WORMTAIL IS A BAD BOY, SO YOU DON'T SAY HE'S NICE!" said a very angry Sirius. Harry did not hear this, as Lily finally got him to shut up and sleep. Sirius was kicked out of the house. Harry saw this and wailed. He was beginning to like Sirius. He was welcomed back in the house.

"Womtal Tuney James calm down" cried Harry. Lily took him upstairs because James was seething. James was shocked that the child was so mean. All James wanted was a nice Valentine's Day. He had bought Lily a cake but this chaos had happened. There were two large thumps heard upstairs, so James and Sirius ran upstairs. James saw Harry hobbling over to him to give him a Valentine's Day hug. Harry's crib and mobile were in pieces, and Lily was laughing so hard that tears were rolling from her eyes. James hugged Harry until…

"Womtal and Tuney so nice. James calm down."

THE END.

**A/N: So, did you like it? Let me know below via review! It'll make me happy to know what you think!**


End file.
